tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Djinn War - Efreet Faction/Spoiler
Introduction There are two warring Djinn factions, the Blue Djinns (Marids) the Green Djinns (Efreets). As part of their war, they are interested in buying and selling strong equipment for good prices, but they will only deal with people that they trust. You must prove your allegance to only one Djinn faction (they buy/sell different items). Once the Djinns trust you, they will buy/sell equipment with you. Mission 1 - The Supply Thief * Wandering the streets in Ankrahmun is a man named Melchior. Talk to him, and he can tell you about his time with the Djinns. Ask him about the "Word of Greeting", and he will tell you that Djinns always greet eachother with the word "DJANNI'HAH". You can now enter the Djinn Fortress. * Go to the Green Djinn fortress. First, go up the ramp west of the oasis (here), and follow the path to the west. * In the Green Djinn fortress, talk to Ubaid. Say the word of greeting "DJANNI'HAH" instead of "hi". When he asks what you are doing there, ask for "passage". When he tells you to leave, say "no" and he will ask if you want to join their fight. Say "yes" and he will tell you to talk to Baa'leal for a mission. * When you ask Baa'leal for a "mission", he will tell you to find the supply thief in Carlin. Warning: Remember to use DJANNI'HAH or he will use soulfire on you and you will need to go to a temple to get healed or wait until soulfire expires. * Go to Carlin, and talk to the sheriff Shauna (here). Ask her about the Water Pipe that is in one of the cells. Then ask about the prisoner. She will tell you a nice story and send you to Thais. * Go to the prison in Thais (downstairs here), and find the NPC locked in a cell underground. When you find the prisoner, talk to him about "Ankrahmun", and ask him about the "supplies". Remember the prisoner's name, you will need to know it later. (Partos, is his name) * Return to Baa'leal in the Green Djinn fortress and tell him you have completed the "mission", then tell him the prisoner's name. He will give you 600 gp and tell you to speak with Alesar about another mission. Mission 2 - The Tear of Daraman * Talk to Alesar and ask for a "mission". He will tell you that he wants the gemstone called the Tear of Daraman, and that the Blue Djinns have one. Of course, he wants you to steal it and bring it back to him. * Go to the secret entrance to the Blue Djinn fortress. Take the ramp between Ankrahmun and Darashia (here). Instead of going north towards Darashia, follow the passage west, and take the hidden ramp to the south: * Once down the ramp, you will face one or more Stone Golems. Continue south to the secret entrance to the Blue Djinn Fortress. * Continue going up the stairs to the 4th floor. One floor above the Fire Elementals. Look for two fountains on the east side of the room. On your way up, you will face an increasing number of Blue Djinns, Marids, and even some Fire Elementals, and Scarabs. Bring a couple Dwarven Rings, and some good shooters and blockers to help you. Warning!: On 3rd floor, you may face up to 5 Blue Djinns, 1 Marid, 4 Fire Elementals and 2 Scarabs right after going upstairs to the 3rd floor! * When you find the two fountains, "use" the one to the north. There will be ripples in the water, and a Tear of Daraman will appear on the floor beneath you. * Make your way back to Alesar and tell him you have completed the mission and give him the Tear of Daraman. He will then tell you to speak with Malor for another mission. Mission 3 - Orc Fortress * Go upstairs and talk to Malor and ask for a "mission" and he will tell you to retrieve a lamp from the Orc King in Ulderek's Rock. * Go to Ulderek's Rock (the Orc Fortress), and speak with the king (when you say "hi" he will spawn a lot of different kinds of Orcs, so be ready - placing a poison bomb centered on yourself before greeting him will help prevent you from getting swarmed)). Ask him for the "lamp", and tell him it is for "Malor". * When you get the lamp, you will need to sneak into the Blue Djinn fortress, and place it in Gabel's personal bedchamber. Go to the secret entrance to the Blue Djinn fortress, and take the stairs all the way to the top. You will have to face MANY Blue Djinns, Marids, Scarabs and Fire Elementals. Bring atleast one Dwarven Ring, and a good team: you will definitely need either a decent levelled knight (ie: 80+) or a high levelled paladin or mage for the bedchamber as you'll face 3 Marid and their spawns; a level 70+ knight (with Fierce Berserk) will be able to clear all the way up to the very top floor, but will struggle with the bedchamber itself. * When you find Gabel's bedchamber, "use" the lamp you have on the lamp next to his bed. * Return to Malor in the Green Djinn fortress and tell him that you have completed the "mission". You will now be able to trade with Yaman and Alesar. Transcripts Mission 1 Melchior See more of what Melchior has to say. Ubaid Baa'leal Shauna Partos Baa'leal Mission 2 Alesar Alesar - Return with Tear of Daraman Mission 3 Malor The Orc King Malor